(Game Jump) New Super Miraculous Buddies Wii
by Quantum Link
Summary: Nino gains a Nintendo Wii to replace his old console and he invites his friends over to check out this new Wii. Of course, something will go wrong and that's a given I am NOT into spoilers so I won't say anything else. This is a series so check out my channel for when the chapters come out. Rated T for Alya (*) Game Jump Story 1 (*)


**Hello Quantum Link Here. This is a Miraculous Ladybug and New Super Mario Bros Wii fanfiction. In this AU, Miraculous are present and the reveal hasn't happened yet. (Hint Hint) Before you read this you should be aware that this may become a series of Fanfics. In which case this is the first fanfic in the timeline. I am going to abuse the fact that at this time Nino has no revealed family. Also, this is rated T because of Alya. Also also, Alya keeps her miraculous and Nino doesn't but everyone has met Master Fu. Also also also Marinette knows Rena and carspace's identities like in the show. This is a cross universe series so there will be other fan fictions of similar form but different main characters. Enough Blabbering. **

**Obviously I don't Own Miraculous or Nintendo although that would be great**

**Enjoy, the first chapter of ****Game Jump: Super Miraculous Buddies for the Nintendo Wii****. **

**Chapter 1: Press any button to start**

Nino Lahiffe threw himself onto his large couch. "There isn't anything to do," he mumbled, "I mean I could invite Adrien over but his old man might not let him."

Suddenly Nino heard a yell, "Hey, Cappy. I got something you might be interested in!"

Nino jumped to his feet. His father gave him the nickname 'Cappy' when he started to wear a cap and he hasn't taken the cap off unless it was necessary. Nino walked out of his room and into the living room to see his dad carrying a box.

"Nino, the neighbors just got the new Nintendo Wii U so they have no use for their Wii so they gave it to me to give to you."

"Dude, thanks pops!"

"Oh, and also, they gave me a couple games with it and four Wii motes. Maybe you could invite some of your friends over to play with you."

"Yo, do you think they could stay over for the weekend?"

"I don't see why not, but if you invite Alya she has to bring a friend as well."

"Kay, Pops. Thanks!" Nino said as he grabbed the box and dashed into his room. Nino opened the box to see a Nintendo Wii, four Wii remotes, and four games. Nino went to his couch and sat down and started texting.

**Text Messenger**

**The Dudes**

**Adrien, Nino, Alya**

**Nino:** Hey dude and dudette. Could you come over for the weekend for a sleepover

**Alya: **Im open so i can come

**Adrien: **Ill have to check with my father but i should be alright

**Adrien: ** I dont have a photo shot tomorrow

**Nino: **Cool dude.

**Nino:** Hey alya

**Alya: **What

**Nino: **My old man told me to tell you to bring a friend. I don't think he wants you to be the only girl

**Adrien: **My dad said I could!

**Nino:** Yo dude that's great

**Alya: **Ill bring Mari with k?

**Nino: **Cool

**Nino: **See you then

**Alya left the chat **

**Nino left the chat**

**Adrien left the chat**

**Text Messenger**

**The Gals**

**Marinette, Alya**

**Alya: **Hey Mari

**Marinette: **Yea?

**Alya: **Nino invited me over for a sleep over

**Marinette: **Cool.

**Alya: **His Dad requires me to bring a friend and you're the first one I thought of.

**Alya: **Are you open this weekend?

**Marinette: **Let me check with my dad.

**Marinette: **Yep, I'm good. I can come over.

**Alya: **Sweet

**Alya: **Meet me at the center of the park tomorrow morning. See you then.

**Marinette: **See you then.

**Alya left the chat**

**Marinette left the chat**

Nino set down his phone. "I guess I should set up the Wii."

Nino set up the Wii and decided to do a little cleaning of his room. Once he was done he called it a night and fell asleep.

**Dawn of the First Game: 1 hours remaining**

Alya dashed over to the park and found a bench to sit on.

"Late as usual, Marinette," Alya sighed. As she was waiting, Alya texted Marinette to come over and she heard a screech from one of the nearby bakeries. Alya watched as Marinette dashed out of her house with a croissant in her mouth. Alya watched as Marinette dashed over to her carrying a backpack and her croissant.

"Sorry, I overslept," Marinette said panting.

"Marinette, you got to get better at getting on time and plus it's almost noon. Do you always sleep this much on weekends?" Alya asked.

"Yeah."

"Anyhow, let's get going to Nino's house."

"So you know the way?"

"Yep"

"Have you been to his house before?"

"Once, but he usually is alone."

"Wait."

"What Marinette?"

"Is Adrien coming?!"

"Yeah, Nino called me after I texted you and told me that he got a four player game console to replace his Game Console 7"

**Author's Note: I checked in the episodes and the name of the console is literally Game Console 7**

"But Adrien's coming"

"You already agreed to come with me"

Marinette sighed. Alya mentally pumped her fist and whispered victory to herself. She had won.

**Dawn of the first Game: 20 minutes**

Nino heard the doorbell ring and he went out to the door and opened it. Adrien was outside and Nino invited him in. Adrien asked, "So, this is your house."

"Yep, not as fancy as your build, but it gets the job done."

Nino then directed Adrien towards his room and the two boys talked for about 10 minutes before the door bell rung another time. Nino told Adrien to stay on the couch were the two were talking and went to the door. When he opened the door he found that Marinette and Alya were there. Marinette said, "So this is your house."

Nino snickered and said, "Yep, and you two are here now so I can show y'all the new console I got."

Nino dashed into his room dragging Alya behind him and Marinette behind her. Suddenly, Nino tripped. While he was falling he turned around and winked at Alya who winked back. Alya then preceded to throw Marinette onto the couch on towards Adrien. Marinette started to scream a she was launched at the surprised Adrien. Nino and Alya both stood up and went to help the two who were completely paralyzed with shock and embarrassment. Marinette was the first one to speak, "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, Adrien!"

Adrien answered her statement with an equally embarrassed tone, "N-n-no Problem, he he."

Nino and Alya separated the two lovebirds and sat between Adrien and Marinette. The four of them talked for about 5 minutes before Nino said, "Why don't I start up the game."

Alya, Marinette, and Adrien's eyes lit up. Nino showed them the Wii and they all simultaneously went, "Huh?"

Nino asked what was wrong and all of them didn't give and answer. Nino said, "Okay then dudes and dudettes let's get rolling. Now which game should we choose?"

Nino spread out the four Wii games on the coffee table in front of the couch. The four games were: New Super Mario Bros Wii, Xenoblade Chronicles, Mario kart Wii, and another game that had the cover scratched off. Nino said, "I know that Xenoblade Chronicles is a one player so that one's out and I have no clue what the one with its cover scratched out is so that one's out too."

Adrien chimed in saying, "I think we should go with New Super Mario Bros Wii."

Alya said, "Sure, I think that would be cool."

Marinette agreed, so Nino started the console. Nino then grabbed the four remotes and handed one to each of his friends. He then went to the coffee table and picked up the New Super Mario Bros Wii disc case and put the disk into the Wii. The three teens watched as Nino navigated the Wii menu and selected the New Super Mario bros Wii icon. Nino told the other three the controls, as he had done some research, and entered the game. Now the four teenagers watched as the screen turned to the New Super Mario Bros Wii title screen

**Author's Note: If you don't know what that is I suggest you look up the NSMW title screen. It will help with the emersion of the story a lot.**

Alya curiously asked, "Nino, you sure know a lot about this game. How?"

Nino explained that while he waited for them to come he had looked up the basics but avoided any spoilers.

"Anyway, let's get started with the game," Nino concluded.

**Dawn of the First Game**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Super Miraculous Buddies and keep an eye out for the next chapters and additional stories. Thanks for reading this story.**


End file.
